


Stranger in a Strange Town

by kaz_shirakawa



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Gen, Moving to a new city, Set Before Canon, Yuletide, Yuletide 2018, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaz_shirakawa/pseuds/kaz_shirakawa
Summary: Susie Derkins wakes up in a strange town... and looks forward to getting to know it, her new school, and her new neighbours.A drabble.





	Stranger in a Strange Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oxymora (oxymoron)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxymoron/gifts).



When Susie woke up, her bed was familiar, but everything else was off. The room smelled different and the light came in through the window in a different direction.

She woke up a bit more and remembered that they had just moved to a new town because of her father’s work.

She would be going to a new school, and that thought excited and energised her. She was really looking forward to school.

She didn’t know anyone here yet, but her mother had said that there seemed to be a boy living next door. Perhaps he would be her friend!


End file.
